


I'm playing the long game

by makingitwork



Series: Theo/Stiles Prompt Fills [17]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon, Evil Theo, M/M, Manipulation, Oblivious Stiles, Possessive Theo, Totally Canon, lying, obsessive theo, where has Theo been these last two episodes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 03:52:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6103929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makingitwork/pseuds/makingitwork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So baby, best get comfortable</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm playing the long game

**Author's Note:**

> I adored this prompt and I totally need this to have been why Theo hasn't been around these last two episodes 
> 
> Enjoy!   
> Xxxx

Theo knows what’s happening in the outside world.

  
He knows, he’s not stupid or blind, he’s the Alpha of a pack of Chimeras. He knows exactly what’s happening. That they’ve found the bloodied soles in Mason’s trunk, that Corey is weak and in love (though Theo can’t be angry at him about that. He knows what that love feels like. His Beta’s actions make perfect sense to him). He knows that Scott’s a deluded Alpha who thinks he can defeat the Beast alone. That Lydia won’t bring Allison back without more persuasion than that.

  
But he can’t bring himself to do anything at the moment.

  
He just sits.

  
Patiently.

  
Quietly.

  
Legs spread out in front of him, leaning against the warehouse wall, Stiles’ pillow in his arms. It smells so much like Stiles, and now Theo can intermingle their scents, and it’s so nice. So reassuring. This is how Stiles should always smell.

  
‘Theo?’ Tracy says quietly, and Theo looks up ‘you’ve been sat here for…for two days, now.’

  
‘Hmm,’ he shoots her a reassuring smile, but she’s not buying it. She looks at the pillow in his arms, no trace of judgement, and that’s how he knows she won’t leave. Not like Hayden, who he unfortunately has to kill upon next seeing her.

  
‘He’s missing.’

  
Theo stares at her; ‘what?’

  
‘Stiles is missing, I overheard Malia looking for him, and I think the Desert Wolf has him-‘

  
Theo rises.

  
…  
…  
…

  
Theo runs to him, his Stiles, who’s lying unconscious on the floor. No. No. Too many times Theo has seen Stiles hurt. He remembers hauling Stiles’ body from the wreckage of his car, and he cradles the boy close.

  
‘Well, you aren’t my daughter.’

  
Theo turns slowly, teeth bared, Stiles safe in his arms.

  
The woman is tall, bares a small likening to Malia, but he can tell he’s stronger than her. And she knows it too. Which is why she’s not attacking. ‘Now why are you after that human?’ She asks, pointing at Stiles

  
Theo half grins ‘seems like everyone is.’

  
Their eyes meet, something of a kinship forms. ‘My daughter thinks I want him as a bargaining chip. Which he is, of course, but he’s more than that. He’s a charm. He’s the bringer of luck to whichever pack he’s part of, that’s the only reason Scott’s pack have won as many times as they have, the reason they’re not all dead.’

  
Theo’s fingers curl around Stiles possessively ‘the only problem with a charm, is that they have to join your pack willingly, or their powers won’t work.’

  
She arches an eyebrow ‘so you’re playing the long game, are you? I was going to use blackmail.’

  
‘He’s too clever for that.’ Theo looks down at the relaxed, unguarded features of the boy. ‘Much too clever.’ And he walks past her. It says something to the power and confidence he radiates that she doesn’t try to grab him. Just lets him go, but as he reaches the door, she calls;

  
‘Even if you do get him into your pack, Theo, there are always going to be people who’ll want him. People he wants to go with. Derek may not be here now, but he will be here someday. And there isn’t a universe in existence, where Stiles Stilinski says no to Derek Hale.’ She giggles a little ‘just…FYI,’

  
Theo licks his lips, and leaves.

  
…  
…  
…

  
Stiles wakes up on a stuttered breath, gasping desperately as he tries to sit up, but Tracy and Theo are there on either side of him, hands on his shoulders, pushing him down onto the mattress.

  
‘Easy, Stiles,’ Theo says gently ‘it’s okay, it’s okay. You’re safe. We’re at your house, your dad is downstairs, making you soup,’

Stiles glares at him ‘you stay the hell away from my dad, Theo-‘

  
‘Stiles.’ Tracy shoots him a firm look ‘Theo just fought the Desert Wolf to save you.’ She gestures to Theo, to the scars that are slowly healing along his bare chest, and Stiles pauses.

  
‘Oh,’ he murmurs quietly ‘you…you fought her?’

  
Theo nods, looking embarrassed ‘I didn’t realise she was as strong as she was. She caught my chest. It hurts like a bitch.’   
The second part isn’t really a lie. It did hurt when Tracy clawed him.

  
Stiles seems bashful. That same scent as when he thought he walked in on Theo dropping a flower over his sister’s grave. ‘Sorry,’ he offers ‘and thank you.’

  
Tracy stands ‘come on, Theo, let’s tell the Sheriff he’s up, and then we’ll go. I don’t think he wants us here.’

  
Theo let’s out a small whining sound in the base of his throat, and the room blossoms with the scent of Stiles’ guilt. ‘Okay,’ he touches Stiles’ shoulder ‘get better soon,’  
And the two of them leave.

  
Just as they step out of the house, Theo hears Stiles whisper to himself

  
‘On what goddamn planet did I wake up on, if I’m feeling guilty for hurting Theo Raeken’s feelings?! She must’ve hit my head harder than I thought.’

  
‘Now Stiles,’ John hushes ‘they did just save your life. For no reason.’

  
‘Dad-‘

  
‘He seemed pretty smitten with you. He even found your pillow. It was under your jacket in the wardrobe.'

  
‘It was?’ Stiles sounds a little awe-struck ‘that’s…he didn’t say…’

  
‘Eat your soup, son, and get some rest.’

**Author's Note:**

> You are amazing at prompting and commenting so please keep doing what you're doing.
> 
> Flattery will get you everywhere ;) 
> 
> Xxx


End file.
